


No Record of Them

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Day 6 prompt (RECORD) of ScienceBrosWeek





	No Record of Them

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tradition to write a highlander crossover for sciencebrosweek!
> 
> Bruce and Bucky go into Shakespeare and company bookstore and meet Methos

Bruce smiled when he noticed the sign Shakespeare and company book store. The team was in France on a PR tour that Stark Industries had set up. Per their agreement Bucky and he were allowed to bail on most of the question panels because of their “social anxiety”. He loved old bookstores and knew he could find some hidden gems in this store.

“Bucky let’s go in here for a bit” Bruce replied as he gently grabbed the man’s metal arm and gestured to the store.

Bucky glanced at the store and furrowed his brow then shrugged “Sure why not” he concluded.

Bruce smiled and took Bucky’s hand in his and pulled him toward the door. They glanced around, Bruce immediately went to a stack of books by the register and looked through them. The smell of old books had hit them as they crossed the threshold making Bruce smile. Bucky glanced around with the barest hint of a smile as well.

“This almost reminds me of grams house” Bucky whispered.

Bruce glanced over at him “yeah?” he asked.

Bucky glanced over and smiled at him “Yeah she loved books. Women from the old country. Only thing we need is a pot of lavender tea” he replied. “Are we sure this place is open? Bucky added with a chuckle as he glanced around.

Bruce glanced around “I have no idea-there’s no one else in here. But the door was unlocked and the sign out front said open right?” he said glancing back at the front door.

Bucky nodded “Let’s look around, worst case scenario we get kicked out” he said.

Bruce snorted “Let’s hope that doesn’t happen” he said as they started toward the back of the store.

A man cleared his throat off to the side, making both men tense ever so slightly and turn toward the sound. A tall skinny man with dark buzz cut and deep eyes was staring at them. He had a box in his hands and seemed to have come from the back storeroom.

“Can I help you gentlemen with anything?” he asked with a welsh accent.

Bruce cleared his throat “No-sir. We just noticed the sign and was hoping to take a look around” he said politely.

The man blinked at Bruce and nodded “By all means. Let me know if there is a particular title you are looking for. I will be right here-going through inventory” he said pointing to the chair at the corner of the front counter.

“Thank You” Bruce replied heading toward the stacks and pulling Bucky along. Neither noticed the look on the man’s face when he noticed Bucky’s arm and realized who he was.

* * *

Methos blood ran cold when he saw the other man’s arm. He had found him again-they had sent him. There was no way he was going back that was for damn sure. He glanced around and made sure there was no other people in the store and casually walked to the door, locking it and turning the front sign off in one swift motion. He was fighting every fiber in his being that screamed run now as he stared at his reflection in the store window. If he ran they would go after others here and that wouldn’t work. He’s going to do what he should have done all those years ago and stop this once and for all. He hit the lights-it was time for hunting.

* * *

Tony had glanced at his phone when Bruce texted him where they were. Of course he would drag Bucky into a bookstore. He glanced at his watch and was surprised at the time. These panels usually take longer and he was happy he might actually meet up with the other two, instead of seeing them back at the hotel.

He glanced at Steve “Want to come with me and meet up with them at this bookstore?” he asked politely.

Steve glanced at Tony “No Sam wants to show me around-maybe we can meet for drinks later?” he suggested.

Tony nodded smiling “sure” he said as he waved and headed out the door.

* * *

Tony followed Friday’s directions and found the bookstore easily enough. He frowned at the darkened store and the closed sign. He stood out by the sidewalk and looked up the building when he noticed another man walking up to the building. He man stopped when he saw the closed sign.

“Does it usually close early?” Tony asked in French.

The man (Duncan MacLeod) blinked when he noticed Tony and shook his head “No” he replied. Then he muttered under his breath “What has he done”.

Tony raised an eyebrow knowing he wasn’t supposed to hear that. He pulled out his phone and texted Bruce “Where are you?”

Bruce reply was instant “the store I told you about”.

Tony frowned as he texted back “Bruce the door is locked and says closed”. Then he typed “Get out”.

Bruce never replied back and Tony knew something was wrong. The resounding gunshot from inside the store was the solidifying factor. Tony and Duncan cursed and both ran toward the door.

* * *

Bruce glanced through row and row of books, grabbing ones that piqued his interest. He glanced over at Bucky who had glanced around in suspicion. Bruce’s phone pinged and he glanced at it frowning “Buck, Tony says the door is locked” then he froze as a steel blade was against his throat.

Bucky turned and stopped when he saw the man had a sword to Bruce’s throat.

“Hello again solider” he replied sternly. “You’ve found me again I see. They’ve gotten smarter I suppose. But you can tell them I am not going back” the man snarled at him.

Bucky glanced at the man then at Bruce “I am not here to take you anywhere” he said.

Bruce cleared his throat “why don’t we calm down” he said in an almost steady voice. “Can you please get this blade off of my throat? I am trying not to get angry, believe me you really don’t want to see me angry” he added.

Bucky chuckled “You really don’t” he replied.

The man snarled “I escaped 60 years ago and I will NOT go back” he reiterated as he pushed Bruce out of the way and swung his blade at Bucky.

Bucky swung his metal arm up to block the blade and his gun appeared instantly in his hand. Before he had time to think, instinct took over and he shot the man in the chest. He glanced at his arm noticing the sword had stuck in his arm. The sound of the front door being kicked open had him swinging around and he almost fired again but Bruce jumped in his way.

“Buck stop” he said arms out.

Bucky stopped and blinked knowing Bruce wasn’t the enemy.

“What the hell” Tony yelled as he rushed toward them.

The other man had his sword out at the ready but then noticed the body on the ground. He checked his pulse for show and glared at the man as he stalked toward him and yanked the sword out of Bucky’s arm.

“Bruce what happened” Tony demanded as he ran his hands across his neck, checking for bruises.

“The man had a sword to my throat and tried to kill Bucky” Bruce replied keeping his eyes on Bucky but leaning into Tony’s touch.

“Why” the other man/Duncan said.

“He recognized me” Bucky replied.

“From where?” Tony asked as he walked up and tugged the man over to where Bruce was standing.

“Apparently I must have kidnapped him 60 years ago” he replied.

Methos gasped back to life with a jolt and a gran. He blinked up at the lights and realized he was still at the store. His vision came into focus and realized MacLeod was staring at him.

“How is that possible?” a voice asked.

“Shh” another man said.

“Welcome back” Duncan said gently helping him up.

He groaned again as he straightened then yelped and scurried back when he saw the three other men in the room.

“No-I told you I am not going back” he snarled before Mac put his hand on his arm to calm him down.

“M-Doc stop” Duncan said. “he’s not going to take you anywhere” he added.

“You don’t know him like I do-they control him –“ Methos stopped when Tony interrupted him.

“Did control him-past tense” Tony said as Methos blinked at him.

Bruce cleared his throat “He isn’t the winter solider anymore. At least the way you knew him. We stopped Hydra and Bucky is Bucky again” he said squeezing the other man’s hand.

Bucky glanced over at Bruce then glanced back at the man on the ground, “I never expected this to happen since I-he-never left survivors” he said. “But I can see why they wanted you-since you don’t die” he added.

Methos cleared his throat then got up and walked to stare at Bucky. This wasn’t the same man as he had seen 60 years ago. Yes it was the same man but he had finally broken free of their mind control and was finding himself again.

“I believe you” Methos said finally.

Bucky looked surprised “really?” he asked.

Methos continued “Your eyes were dead back then, I know that look. I’ve BEEN that look. Now you actually seem like a person.” He concluded.

Bucky blinked “umm thanks I guess” he said.

Methos nodded and looked over at Bruce “I apologize for putting my sword to your throat” he replied. Then he frowned and looked around “Where is my sword?” he asked.

Duncan sighed “You aren’t going to like it” he said as he handed the sword to him.

Methos glanced at his sword and swore in three languages glancing at Bucky “I see the metal in your arm was upgraded” he replied. “My sword is ruined” he added.

“Yes I made sure his arm was upgraded but the better question here is why are the two of you carry around swords and how in the hell do you know Bucky from 70 years ago?” Tony burst out. “Or the fact that you revived from a gunshot” he added just as loudly.

Bucky snorted “Feel better?” he asked Tony.

Tony scowled at him and stared expectedly at the other men. Methos and Duncan shared a look before Methos replied.

“Hydra had the Winter Solider capture me 70 years ago when one of their spies found out about my immortality” Methos replied honestly surprising both he and Duncan with his answer.

Tony blinked “Immortality?” he asked.

Methos smirked “You are a smart man Mr. Stark I believe you know the definition of immortality” he replied.

“I know the definition of immortality” Tony shot back. “You expect me to believe there are what a gang of imortals walking around carrying swords?” he asked.

Bucky stared at the other man in amusement “Really you know Hulk, Captain America, Thor myself –that’s believable but a race of immortals is where you draw the line?” he said.

“I need Evidence Buckster” Tony shot back.

“I believe we all saw the evidence babe” Bruce replied finally.

“There’s no record of them anywhere” Tony shot back.

Methos rolled his eyes “God you are like your father” he mumbled.

“Excuse me” tony shot back.

“Why would we want record of us? What would that do? That would just have people coming after us” Methos explained.

“What about for historical accuracy?” Bruce asked.

Methos smiled “Dr. Banner wins the prize” he replied.

“huh?” Tony asked.

“There may or may not be records for historical accuracy” Methos said. “Now we all need to go about our lives” he added standing up. “Good bye gentlemen” he said indicating that the conversation was over.

* * *

Steve waved them over at the table with a worried look on his face.

“Where have you all been?” he asked. “I was starting to worry” he added.

Sam laughed “I told him you guys were enjoying the sights” he said with a wink.

“We met up with the owner of that bookstore for a while” Bucky said smiling at his friend.

“Really what did you talk about?” Steve asked ignorant to what had happened.

“History” Bruce replied squeezing both Tony and Bucky’s hands under the table.


End file.
